This project has shown that alterations in arterial pCO2 over a wide range will have a major effect on coronary vascular resistance, and that these two are inversely related. We plan to determine 1) to what extent this effect occurs at the myocardial level and participates in coronary flow autoregulation and 2) whether arterial pCO2 levels will influence the size of myocardial infarction.